


Ghosts Incorrect Quotes

by 2o2o_Kit



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Incorrect Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit
Summary: Just some incorrect conversations overheard at Button HouseJust for fun enjoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Ghosts Incorrect Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for language and some implied references.  
> This is my first fic so please go easy on me.  
> I hope you enjoy and should I do more?

Incorrect Ghosts Quotes:1

**Robin:** Mohomo, Mohogmo, Monno, Monogamy is a trap

 **Thomas:** See Alison, Robin said it was okay for us to you know…

 **Alison:** I regret saying Robin is the wisest 

——————————

_Watching Captain America The First Avenger for the first time_

**The Captain:** Good Lord 

**The Captain:** Bucky I say

 **The Captain:** Oh Mary

 **Alison:** Okay, it’s only been ten minutes into the movie, we are never finishing this

——————————

 **Fanny:** I can be fun! One time when setting the table I switched the dinner forks with the dessert forks. I’m sorry it’s a secret I’ve been keeping 

——————————

_Watching Captain America The Winter Soldier for the first time_

**The Captain:** See Alison, the war is never over

 **Alison:** Just shut up

 **Mary:** Was the long hair man or the birdman, the lover of the man with the biggering arms? 

——————————

_Humphrey when he moves on (gets sucked off)_

**Humphrey** : Right! Everybody listen; I've got an announcement to make.

 **Thomas** : What is it? You've got an erection?

 **Humphrey:** No! I would like to tell you all that I'm moving on. 

**Thomas** : Is that it?

 **Humphrey** : No, you closeted Regency homosexual, that is not it! Morally, this house is in the gutter.

 **Pat** : Thanks for the speech, Humphrey, but...

 **Humphrey** : [Pretends grabs a lamp and rushes towards Pat; The Captain jumps in front of Pat in a gay way] You stay and take the punishment! I will lamp you... with a lamp.

 **Kitty** : Humphrey, you've gone a tiny bit psychotic

 **Humphrey** : You, Pat... when you asked me to join you, all you had was your principles, but over the last two years you've bent like a human fucking palm tree, swaying to the guff of these six-toed, born-to-rule ponyfuckers.

 **The Captain** : If you're gonna go, just go. Spare us this Peter Finch bullshit.

 **Humphrey** : Oh, Captain, you're waiting for your turn! Oh no, I remember... it's your turn right now.

 **The Captain** : Brilliant. Brilliant...

 **Humphrey** : You are simply the most loathsome human being I have ever met. You were so well suited at the Front it's a shame you came over here. You know what? I hate you both; Tweedle-Twat and Tweedle-Prick. You contribute absolutely nothing to the world so thank fucking God you have no power!

 **Pat** : We do, actually...

 **Humphrey** : No you don't! And Julian... it's been dreadful. I hope your cock falls off. Thomas, do you know what you are? You're like an eight-year-old trapped in a twelve-year-old’s body.

 **Thomas** : This is great! Why is no one filming this?

 **Humphrey** : And Fanny...

 **Thomas:** Yeah yeah yeah, do Fanny, do Fanny.

 **Humphrey** : Fanny, I'm sorry, you're just a standard-issue insipid posh bitch... that's it! Kitty... I don't think I've ever met someone quite so proud, and yet quite so useless. But I do have to thank you because I have managed to stay in shape purely through the energy I spend in pitying you every day!

 **Kitty** : Humphrey, you're just embarrassing yourself.

 **Humphrey** : Fuck you all up the wrongin! Ta ta! Bubye!

 **Thomas** : That was better than IMAX Inception.

 **Kitty** : Poor, poor Humphrey...

 **Julian** : Should we try and get him back?

 **Fanny** : Fuck no! He's gone completely mental.

 **The Captain** : He’s gone Humptal 

——————————

_Watching Captain America Civil War for the first time_

**Robin:** Ooooohh whirly bird thing!

 **Pat:** That Robin is called a helicopter

 **Robin:** Heli-copter 

**Kitty:** Steve must really want Bucky to come back

 **Pat:** Yeah look at the Captain 

**Julian:** Which one?

 **The Captain:** Oh Good Lord, Look at that soldier’s arms, he makes a fine soldier… Pardon me for a moment

 **Thomas:** I make that same expression when I watch Alison… Nevermind

——————————

 **Pat:** Okay today we are doing science and share our favourtie living orgasm… silly misspoke, I mean ogranism. 

**The Captain:** If you were not dead, I would thrash your bottom sir. 

——————————

_Ok just concept idea: look up SNL Westminster Daddy Show and imagine the male ghosts or their actors being on it. YES!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading thoughts, I might want to hear for you guys  
> -O


End file.
